one and only
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: This is where I will post my collection of Clace one-shots/drabblesque requests and whatever else comes to mind for them. Feel free to send me requests if you have any! {Clary/Jace}
1. Anything

_**This is a month of many firsts for me. This is my first attempt at writing Clace. I hope I do them justice. Hopefully you all enjoy this.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all associated with Shadowhunters or the books it comes from. I just like to play around with the characters at times. _

* * *

**Requested by an anon on tumblr: **_11\. "S__o you're giving me the silent treatment now?"_

* * *

_"So you're giving me the silent treatment now?"_

Clary looks over at Jace and gives him a "duh" look. Then she pulls out her phone and sends him a text saying, "_if i answer you out loud, then that'd be ruining the whole point of it._"

"But you are texting me," he points out from across the room. "Does that not also count as breaking the silent treatment?"

Clary types into her phone. "_you can say bye to me texting you now, too." _She turns off her phone and sets it down next to her, ignoring him calling her name.

"I am sorry, Clary," he apologizes. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

She looks over at him with a smirk on her face, raising an eyebrow. Picking her phone back up, she opens up the text and asks, "_Anything? As in literally anything?"_

"I may end up regretting it, but yes... anything."

Clary stands up and makes her way over to where he's sitting. She grins when she is standing right in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, you definitely will regret saying that to me."


	2. One Picture, Two Picture, Three

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Shadowhunters...I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**request from tumblr anon:** Clace and the paint belongs on the wall, not me

* * *

_"The paint belongs on the wall, not me."_

Clary grins, staring at her masterpiece. "I think it looks better on you, though."

"You would."

"I do."

Jace shakes his head. "I guess if you do, then I do, too."

"That's an obvious lie," Clary says, stepping closer to him. "But thanks for flattering me."

"Anytime."

Clary pulls her phone from her back jean pocket. "Now let's take a picture and send it to everyone."

Jace's eyes widen. "Clary!" he exclaims, putting his hands up in front of his face. "No. This sight is only for you."

"But I want to show off my masterpiece," Clary says, giving her best puppy dog expression.

"Clary, no. Put that bottom lip back in place."

"Jace…"

Jace shakes his head. "Nope. It's not going to work."

"Please, Jace."

"It's embarrassing, Clary."

"Come on, Jace. For me?"

"Are you posting it or just sending it to our friends?"

"I promise I will only send it to our friends, no posting it on social media." Clary smiles innocently. "Cross my heart."

"You can take one picture of me. _Just_ one."

"Four," Clary counters.

"Two."

"Three."

"Alright, fine. Three. But that is final. Only _three_."

Clary grins, setting her phone to camera and snapping pics... just three... well, alright four. But the last one was just for her.


	3. Oral Fixation

_**Hi there everyone! This ended up being a really short piece because if I continued on with it, it would have become a much longer and smutty piece. I'm not sure that's what the requester was wanting to read, so I stopped in a place where everyone can let there imaginations run wild.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Shadowhunters. I only like to play with the characters every so often._

* * *

**request by tumblr anon:** Clace and is there anything you cannot do with that tongue 👅 prompt 💛💚💚 love your acc btw

* * *

_"Is there anything you cannot do with that tongue?"_ Clary asks as Jace spits out the twisted up cherry stem into his palm.

Jace shrugs. "Maybe, but I'm much more concerned with what I can do with my tongue," he says suggestively, winking at her. "If you know what I mean."

Clary laughs. "Oh. Is that so?" She leans forward so she's closer to him. "Are you trying to threaten me with a good time?"

"If by good time, you mean the ride of your life... then yes."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"What do you say?" Jace asks, licking his lips. "You want a test ride."

"I mean... when you put it like that..." Clary looks around seeing no one in the institute around them at that moment. She stands up, grabbing his hand. "Let's go. Now!" she exclaims, dragging him from his chair and down the corridor to her room.


End file.
